Unbreakable Circumstances
by Bab Whitlock
Summary: - Eu te amo, Gellert. - Disse Albus, pousando a cabeça sobre a do amado. - Demais.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** (he, é, cansei de escrever "Aviso" -q):

Albus Dumbledore, Batilda Bagshot, Gellert Grindelwald, Aberfoth e Ariana Dumbledore não me pertencem. :) Pertencem a linda (?) J.K. Rowling. Eu só os peguei emprestado para usar na _minha versão_ da história, beleza? E, dois: **Unbreakable Circumstances** é a primeira de uma série de fics de Harry Potter que eu to escrevendo (_Unbreakable Fics_). He, é isso!

Boa leitura e reviews!

* * *

Essa fic, por incrível que pareça, não é dedicada a ninguém.


	2. Parte 1

**Unbreakable Cirumstances**

Outro pesadelo, Avada Kedavra e Aberfoth. Albus já não podia mais dormir em paz depois que sua mãe morrera. Seu sonho de viajar com Dog havia se esvaído. Agora tinha que cuidar de Aberfoth e Ariana. Isso doía nele mais do que tudo.

Saber que teria de ficar confinado em Godric's Hollow vendo toda a sua inteligência e todo o seu potencial ser jogado fora em tarefas domesticas o deixavam depressivo.

O jovem Albus jogou uma mecha de seus cabelos vermelhos para trás da orelha e olhou em volta no quarto. O sol começava a nascer, e a pouca luz que incidia nas suas cortinas, deixavam o quarto mais melancólico do que deveria. Procurou o relógio com os olhos, e o achou numa mesinha em um canto. Tateou o criado-mudo e pegou a varinha.

Pegou-a e deu um "toque" no ar. Instantaneamente o visor do relógio se acendeu. Albus assustou-se com a hora.

- Seis e meia, Merlin...! – Resmungou para si mesmo, tentando se levantar da cama. Colocou-se de pé com um pulo, parando um pouco e colocando a mão na testa; aquele movimento brusco o deixara tonto.

Albus caminhou até o banheiro e se lavou. Trocou e roupa e saiu do quarto, prendendo o cabelo caprichosamente com uma fita enquanto descia as escadas; a varinha no cós da veste. Os pensamentos "domésticos" invadiram novamente sua cabeça. E ele estremeceu só de pensar.

Mas, de repente, _um barulho_.

Albus, que estava no meio da escada, tirou a varinha rapidamente e desceu em passos rápidos. Novamente o barulho. Assustou-se mais uma vez, a varinha erguida. Só que, para o imenso desapontamento de Albus, quando chegou à sala de visitas, reparou que era só alguém batendo à porta. Provavelmente para dar-lhe os pêsames.

Isso o fez questionar a si mesmo se já não havia alcançado um estágio alto de insanidade mental, porque qualquer barulho, para ele, já era sinal de que alguma coisa estava acontecendo. E o jovem Albus andava tão sedento de aventuras...

- Respire fundo, Dumbledore! – Ordenou ele a si mesmo. Foi até a porta, suspirou, lembrando-se do seu discurso de agradecimento a todos que apareciam para prestar seus sentimentos. Criou coragem e abriu a porta.

O sol ofuscou a sua visão um pouco, mas ao se acostumar com a claridade, seus olhos recaíram sobre um jovem alto, de cabelos claros, cacheados, na altura do ombro, estavam soltos. O rapaz estendeu a mão.

- Meu nome é Gellert Grindelwald. – Se apresentou ele. – Desculpe chegar aqui a essa hora!

Albus apertou sua mão.

- Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

O garoto chamado Grindelwald começou a falar, seu tom era gentil e educado.

- Desculpe novamente. Mas a minha tia me _obrigou_ a vir aqui me apresentar. Espero não ter te acordado.

A atração que Albus sentiu por ele fora instantânea. Só sentira isso por Dog e mesmo assim não fora nada _tão_ forte. A mão de Albus que apertava a do jovem parou, mas continuou segurando-a.

- Sem problemas. – Albus sorriu e complementou: - Sr. Grindelwald. Quer entrar? Tomar um café...?

Grindelwald abriu um largo sorriso, sua mão deu um aperto na de Albus e ele piscou, discretamente.

- Pode me chamar de Gellert, Albus. – Disse ele, informalmente. – E eu adoraria tomar um café, se não for te incomodar muito.

Albus puxou Gellert com a mão que segurava a sua e o conduziu até a cozinha, onde havia uma mesa. Gellert sentou-se ali e observou Albus ordenar com a varinha os utensílios domésticos a preparar o café. O jovem Albus recostou-se na bancada da cozinha e virou-se para Gellert.

- Você disse que a sua tia pediu para você vir aqui, certo? – _Tia abençoada, a sua_, pensou Albus, sorrindo.

Gellert só assentiu.

- Por favor, - Disse Albus – quem é a sua tia?

O rapaz levantou-se da mesa e disse:

- Batilda.

Albus assentiu. Batilda era uma grande amiga, nos tempos bons e ruins. Ele gostava muito dela.

Gellert vinha na sua direção. Seu impulso já estava quase fora de controle e ele estava a ponto de cometer um ato irracional. Gellert também. Ambos nunca sentiram tal sentimento por ninguém, e não sabiam de onde surgia essa força.

Grindelwald aproximou-se mais de Albus. Este segurou a bancada com as mãos, com se isso fosse impedi-lo de fazer alguma coisa.

- Minha tia fala bastante de você. – Disse ele.

- Bem, eu espero. – Respondeu Albus, com a voz carregada de um charme involuntário.

Enquanto isso, Gellert chegou perto o bastante. Passou as mãos pela cintura de Albus e sorriu maliciosamente. Albus retribuiu o sorriso e o encarou.

- Muito bem. – Confirmou Gellert.

Albus passou os lábios nos dele e continuou sorrindo. Gellert apertou mais a cintura de Albus contra o seu corpo e fez o mesmo gesto que este havia feito, colocando sua perna entre as de Albus.

Sem conseguir mais conter a sua vontade, Albus passou a língua pelos lábios do garoto a sua frente. Nunca havia feito isso antes com alguém que acabara de conhecer, mas algo acontecera a ele no momento em que viu Gellert Grindelwald. E isso era, com certeza, _mais_ forte.

Gellert pegou Albus pela cintura e o sentou na bancada onde há pouco este estava encostado. Novamente, apertou seu corpo contra o dele e o beijou calorosamente. Albus levara as duas mãos até o rosto de Grindelwald e o acariciava, correspondendo ao seu beijo. Este, por outro lado, apalpava todo o corpo de Albus, enquanto mordiscava seus lábios levemente.

Beijaram-se por momentos até que descolaram os lábios e se encararam, ofegantes. Albus sorriu, e encostou a testa na de Gellert. Deu-lhe um beijo rápido.  
- Ainda quer o café? – Perguntou rindo.

- Claro. – Respondeu Gellert, dando outro beijo em Albus – Mas pode esperar mais um pouco.

E beijou Albus novamente, e este não hesitou em correspondê-lo novamente. Algo no beijo de Albus acendera uma chama em Gellert. E vice-versa.


	3. Parte 2 Final

Gellert estava sentado à cama de Albus com o mesmo, aninhados um ao outro. Sua cabeça estava deitada no ombro de seu amado, que lhe acariciava gentilmente as costas com as pontas dos dedos.

O calor estava forte, e ambos já estavam bastante suados. Quase não entrava brisa ou vento pela janela. Os dois ofegavam. Haviam acabado de fazer amor.

- Eu te amo, Gell. – Disse Albus, pousando a cabeça sobre a dele. – Demais.

Gellert apertou mais o corpo de Albus contra o seu, suspirando, como se o amado lhe fosse escapar. Não respondeu, achou que não houvesse necessidade de muitas palavras; Albus entenderia perfeitamente se ele não falasse nada.

Albus levantou a cabeça e Gellert repetiu o gesto, e se encararam. Encostaram a testa na do outro e continuaram a se olhar. Alguma coisa no olhar de Gellert incomodava ao jovem Albus.

Mesmo quando Gellert se deitou sobre Albus, beijando-o e tocando-o, Dumbledore pode sentir que estava vendo o seu Gellert escapar por suas mãos, sentiu que o estava perdendo para algo mais forte. E quando fizeram amor, ambos sentiram que não foi a mesma coisa.

* * *

O jovem Albus terminara de escrever a carta e a amarrara ao pé de sua coruja. Cochichou para a ave:

- Leve para Gellert, por favor, Astoria.

Ao perceber que a coruja de Albus batia o bico na sua janela, Gellert levantou-se e foi até ela, a abrindo e convidando a pequena coruja-das-torres para entrar. Astoria se recusou e esticou a pata onde estava a carta de Albus. Grindelwald pegou o pedaço de pergaminho e passou levemente os dedos pela cabeça da corujinha.

- Mande meus _melhores_ sentimentos à Albus, por favor, Assy.

Com um pio de concordância, Astoria levantou vôo, misturando-se ao negrume da noite. Gellert puxou a janela para baixo, a fechando novamente. Abriu a carta de Albus e a leu.

"_Quero te ter e te ver amanhã novamente. Eu te amo demais, Gell. Sei que isso soa clichê demais, me desculpe. Mas eu tenho saudades, Gellert. Saudades de quando éramos você e eu, sem pretensões e objetivos. Já te disse isso, mas este sentimento está me consumindo. Amo você. Boa Noite. AL."._

Ao terminar, sentiu-se a beira do choro e de um arrependimento que, pela primeira vez, sentia. Rasgou da folha a despedida de Albus e a guardou dentro do bolso das vestes. Soprou as velas que iluminavam o seu quarto e, ainda vestido, deitou-se na cama e tentou adormecer, sem sucesso.

O que havia escrito naquele pedacinho de pergaminho que fora cravado em Gellert mais do que qualquer coisa e mesmo no futuro, ele lembraria pra sempre, independente de quem fosse o Gellert Grindelwald do futuro.

Nessa hora, ele desejou ardentemente não amar Albus o tanto que amava. Isso freava seus objetivos e ele não podia deixar isto acontecer. Suspirou lentamente e fechou os olhos pedindo para Merlin para poder esquecer aquilo tudo. E adormeceu, como fazia nos braços de seu amado Albus.

* * *

Aberforth escancarara a porta com um movimento brusco, e seu rosto, já lívido de raiva, ficara púrpura ao encontrar Gellert Grindelwald curvado sobre Albus na sala de _sua_ casa. Aberfoth explodiu.

- _ALBUS DUMBLEDORE_! EU JÁ CANSEI DESSES SEUS "PLANOS MIRABOLANTES". – Seu rosto todo e seu corpo tremiam inclusive sua voz esganiçada. – E AGORA MAIS ESSA! _ARIANA_!

Nesse meio tempo, Albus já havia se levantado e Gellert se postara ao seu lado, as varinhas de ambos erguidas, mas o jovem Dumbledore tentaria ser diplomático. Quando falou, sua voz era o mais tranqüilo possível.

- Abe, calma, não há necessidade de gritar...

-CALA A SUA BOCA, TÁ? – Continuou Aberforth, berrando. – EU NÃO TERMINEI DE FALAR, SEU...

- Agora chega, não? – A voz de Gellert, mesmo baixa e fria como era se fez ouvir no meio da gritaria de Aberforth. Ele continuou impassível. – Você não tem nada a ver com isso.

Se fosse possível, o irmão mais novo de Albus mudara de púrpura para um tom pior do que esse. Ele apontou o dedo para Gellert, como se o desafiasse e depois levantou a varinha, com a outra mão, na direção do irmão.

- Abaixa a varinha, Abe. – Pediu Albus, ainda calmamente.

- Não. – Respondeu o irmão, encarando Gellert. – E _você_? Quem você pensa que é? – Seu tom era medido com as palavras vindo com a intenção de ofender. – Você e meu irmão ficam com _isso_ para todo canto, se _pegando_, se _agarrando_, e não res...

O rapaz o olhou como se isso fosse demais. Mas antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa, Aberforth já abrira a boca para lançar um feitiço.

- _Rictusempra_!

Albus fora mais rápido e conjurara um escudo e protegeu a ele e Gellert.

- Mas o que...? – Começou a perguntar Grindelwald, mas novamente, antes de terminar se viu no meio de uma briga, uma troca de feitiços dentro da sala de Dumbledore.

Gellert notou um olhar desesperado em Albus, e não pôde deixar de entendê-lo. Albus conjurava escudos e feitiços protetores para Aberforth e Gellert. Não queria que nenhum dos dois se ferissem. Mas ao ouvir o irmão berrando novamente, é que seu coração disparou.

- Vocês não vão tirar Ariana de mim!

Ao dizer isso, Albus viu a irmã mais nova, arrastando os pezinhos fracos até a sala. Seu rosto pálido ficou ainda mais branco ao ver os três duelando.

- Calma, Abe... – Disse ela, voz quase não audível no meio do barulho estrondoso dos feitiços. – Vou te ajudar!

- Ariana, não! – Gritaram Albus e Aberforth juntos. Mas _já era tarde demais_.

Algum feitiço atingiu Ariana bem no peito e ela desmontou de uma vez no chão. Albus sentiu ao despencar de dentro dele. Depois disso, só pôde lembrar de Aberforth o empurrando e pulando por cima do sofá destruído e chegando até o corpo frágil e morto de sua irmã. E lembrou-se também de Gellert segurando sua mão, o puxando para fora, indo à direção da porta. Albus se soltou. E em sinal de despedida, Gellert deixou a sua mão deslizar pela de Albus, lançando-lhe aquele último olhar apaixonado.

Albus entendera claramente aquilo. Não objetou. Saberia que quando Gellert saísse por aquela porta, ele não voltaria mais, por nenhuma. Sentiu que mais uma parte dele despencava por dentro ao ver que os cabelos loiros cacheados de Gellert sumiram atrás da grande porta de madeira da entrada de sua casa.

Mas, ao contrário de sua mãe, seu pai, ou Ariana, Albus sentia que veria Gellert novamente.

Sabia também que isso não o faria seu outra vez.

_Essa _parte, ele sempre achou que nunca recuperaria. E de fato, _nunca recuperou_, em todos esses anos que se passaram.

* * *

Wee, terminei :D

Reviews, para deixar a gente feliz! xD

;*


End file.
